El trueno rojo
by FireAkai15
Summary: Qué significa ser fuerte... ¿ser un campeón? ¿conocer muchas técnicas? ¿es eso ser un gran entrenador pokémon? la verdad no tengo tiempo para pensarlo mi único objetivo es ser tan fuerte para traerla de nuevo a mi lado y que nadie vuelva a tocar a los que amo. ¿Quieres saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar?
1. Prologo

**POR FIN. Hola a quienes tienen la curiosidad de entrar a leer esta historia mía que por fin no es solo de un capítulo, solo espero que sea de su agrado y que tenga un buen día.**

**2014 fue el año menos productivo de mi vida, solo fui palabras que no valieron mucho para nadie... pero bueno esa es otra historia y ahora vengo con mucha energía para todo.**

**PD: La franquicia pokémon y todo lo que venga que ver con ella es propiedad de Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri (Alabado sea el desgraciado XD) este humilde, esforzado y guapo escritor (que de humilde, esforzado y guapo no tiene nada XD) solo los toma prestado los conceptos y personajes de la franquicia para realizar esta historia.**

.

.

**El trueno rojo**

**.**

**.**

Explosiones, disparos, ataques de los pokémon que van hacia todas las direcciones y gritos que mostraban el terror de la gente que estaba siendo atacada en este momento.

Dicen que debes apreciar cada segundo de tu vida, pues no sabes cuándo puede cambiar tu vida en tan poco tiempo, pues el tranquilo Pueblo Paleta estaba siendo atacado por una organización criminal llamada el Team Rocket.

-Un movimiento en falso y se van al infierno – La poca gente que vivía ahí tuvo que obedecer sin remedio, eran controlados por el pánico y el miedo al ver esa cara de desquiciados junto con las armas que lo apuntaban.

Los pocos hombres que se rebelaron fueron brutalmente atacados por los Koffing de los soldados del team rocket, mientras que un valiente hombre fue herido de un disparo al golpear a uno de los rocket y los gritos de pánico y terror se volvieron a escuchar. Un simple disparo al cielo hizo volver el silencio al pueblo ¿Qué podrían hacer? Los pocos entrenadores que estaban habían fallecido en la guerra hace 7 años y en un accidente junto a su esposa el hijo del famoso científico pokémon Samuel Oak.

Una hermosa joven madre de largo cabello azul y de unos hermosos ojos del mismo color buscaba angustiada a su pequeño hijo sin importarle los miserables criminales, a lo que ellos no reaccionaron bien ante esto pero una voz los hizo congelarse.

-QUE MIERDA HACEN PAR DE INUTILES

Todos los criminales miraban hacia atrás aterrados mientras los habitantes miraban con esperanzas a su "salvador", pero… esas esperanzas fueron destrozadas al notar que al frente de ellos avanzaba con algo de elegancia el hombre pelinegro de ojos negro, vestido totalmente de negro y con la insignia del team rocket en su pecho.

-Dis… Disculpe Giovanni Sama

No sería necesario mencionar el nerviosismo que sentían los soldados al escuchar ese grito lleno de rabia de su jefe, estaban seguros que estaban más que jodidos

-¿DISCULPA? – La rabia en el mencionado anteriormente había aumentado mucho más –CASI MATAN A ALGUIEN Y AHORA IBAN POR ESA POBRE MUJER

Los habitantes estaban algo confusos mientras la esposa del hombre herido se acercaba a él con lágrimas en su rostro al ver como estaba su estado.

-Giovanni sama…

Una simple mirada de su jefe hizo tragarse sus dudas, sabía que si decía algo más su vida terminaba en ese jodido movimiento.

-Habitantes de Pueblo Paleta, lamento mucho el desastre que han ocasionado mis hombres – el rápido cambio de humor de Giovanni era algo sorprendente pero daba un pequeño grano de esperanza.

Giovanni lanza una poke ball en la cual sale una tierna Chansey, que al acercarse, Giovanni acariciaba la cabeza del pokemon.

-Chansey cura al hombre con amortiguador y quítale la bala de su cuerpo –Luego de darle la orden a su pokémon que de sus manos se forman una energía totalmente pura que luego de cargarla un momento fue lanzada al herido, que luego de recibirla sus quejas provocado por el dolor se reducían a cero.

Luego de un movimiento rápido algo imposible conociendo la velocidad de ese pokémon quito la bala del cuerpo del herido y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a él y a su pareja volviendo donde su amo que la regreso a su poke ball.

Era poco creíble que un pokémon que se caracterizaba por su bondad era el compañero del líder de una organización criminal.

-Espero que con esto podamos hablar más tranquilamente - Giovanni empezó con un discurso con una sonrisa que no era para nada agradable.

Mientras que la joven madre mirando con poca confianza al hombre que la había salvado solo tenía en mente

-(¿Dónde diablos estas Red?)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-MALDITA SEA, me da coraje estar escondido como una mierda sin poder hacer nada –La rabia se notaba en las palabras del joven de 12 años de ojos verdes

-Cállate... por favor nos pueden oír Shigeru –El miedo en las palabras de la joven de 13 años de ojos azules hizo calmar un poco al chico, él sabía muy bien que solo empeoraría más las cosas al dan gritando insultos, así que solo tuvo que apretar los puños para calmarse.

El último chico del grupo que se caracterizaba por sus ojos rojos solo le acaricio la cabeza a su amiga para calmarla y cruzo la mirada con el chico llamado shigeru. Ellos eran mejores amigos, se conocían desde hace 4 años y a veces no eran necesarias las palabras en ellos dos, como en este momento.

Blue era una linda chica de cabello largo de color castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto con unos guantes blancos.

Shigeru era un chico con cabello alborotado de color castaño de unos ojos verdes, vestía una camiseta de color morado, llevaba un collar que era el recuerdo de una persona realmente preciada para él y un pantalón de color negro.

Red el chico pelinegro que ordenaba con una gorra roja con blanco con un logo muy similar a la medalla tierra del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Sus ojos de un intenso color rojo y vestía una chaqueta de color roja con mangas blancas debajo de una camiseta negra y unos pantalones azules.

Antes de que uno de ellos dijera algo apareció uno de los soldados del team rocket que con una sonrisa siniestra miraba a los 3 chicos, Red y Shigeru se pusieron tensos pero se quedaron mirando intensamente al soldado.

-Jajajajaja OIGAAAAAN AQU…

No pudo continuar porque una gran cantidad de burbujas fueron directamente por todo su cuerpo y luego sintió una potente tacleada que lo mando lejos.

-Chicos vamos… por favor… ahora - Blue regreso a su Squirtle y miraba a los chicos con algo de tristeza, Shigeru iba decir algo pero Red tomo a los dos de las manos y comenzaron a correr.

-Chicos calmémonos, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer así que – El de ojos rojos pensó un poco las palabras además de que era un gran esfuerzo dar un discurso para el –No hay nada interesante en nuestro pueblo salvo la familia Oak y el padre de Blue así que…

Seguían corriendo y ya entendieron lo que trataba de explicar Red, venían por el abuelo de Shigeru y el padre de Blue pero hasta ellos podrían venir en el paquete de los rocket.

-Miren rápido llegaremos a Ciudad Ver…

Los niños no sabían muy bien lo que ocurrió rápidamente estaban rodeados por hombres vestidos de negro junto a Koffing y Zubat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El trato era simple Giovanni se iba a llevar a todos los pokémon que habían en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, al que tuvieron que dejarlo tumbado en el suelo los soldados por que el pobre anciano estaba haciendo lo imposible para detenerlos, lo otro era que se iban a llevar al padre de Blue llamado Mike, era un joven científico con un gran talento en batallas como en los descubrimientos de los pokémons sobre el ADN y del tipo de evolución que han tenido los pokémon desde un par de décadas.

Mike era un hombre de ojos azules que mostraban algo de pereza, cabello castaño y usaba de la típica vestimenta de científico.

El hombre no dijo nada solo se acercó a Giovanni y le susurro algo en el oído a lo que Giovanni mostraba una sonrisa un tanto rara, nadie ahí podía explicar el porque era eso.

Luego los soldados traían a tres chicos y la niña del grupo estaba en perfecto estado pero con un par de lágrimas, mientras los chicos estaban inconscientes por el "amable" trato que recibieron.

La madre de Red fue rápidamente a ver como estaba su hijo, al igual que la hermana mayor de Shigeru, mientras que una bella mujer de larga cabellera rubia y de hermosos ojos azules abrazo a su hija tratando de calmar sus lágrimas.

-Lamento lo que mis hombres hayan hecho a sus hijos, pero cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino tendrá un castigo peor que el mismo infierno.

El gran cambio en el tono de voz de Giovanni mostraba lo serio que iban sus palabras, Mike miraba la situación sabía muy bien que ellos tarde o temprano se saldrían con la suya y no solo su pueblo toda la región estaría jodida, miraba a su esposa y luego a su hija que seguía llorando, pensó que de esto saldría algo divertido además que al menos protegería a su mejor logro.

-Giovanni… - El mencionado volteo a mirar a Mike que lo miraba seriamente – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo primero que vio Red al abrir a sus ojos fue la mirada preocupada que tenía su madre en él, lo siguiente sintió un enorme dolor por el abrazo de su madre porque le hizo recordar la paliza que le dieron, luego una gran rabia por ser débil y una gran preocupación por sus amigos.

-NO

Ese grito hizo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran y que su madre mirada de dónde venían esos gritos de una voz conocida.

-NO SE LLEVARAN A MI BEBÉ

-Mamá…

Ese grito y ese último comentario hicieron que Red olvidara todo su dolor y lo que observo lo dejo sorprendido al mirar como trataban de quitarle a Blue del fuerte agarre de su madre. Al ver la lágrima de su amiga, Red iba a levantarse para tratar de hacer algo, pero su madre enseguida lo detuvo.

-Mamá déjame ir ¿no ves lo están tratando de hacer?

Se pudo notar rabia en las palabras del chico que siempre habían sido con poca emoción para el pueblo, trataba de hacer fuerza pero su madre no lo dejaba.

-Mamá no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

-NO DEJARE QUE TE MATEN RED.

Esas palabras hicieron que el de ojos rojos abriera los ojos como platos, solo apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio, solo miraba como si fuera una película, solo comentando la situación como todo los demás, como la madre de su amiga hacia lo imposible para tenerla a su lado pero no pudo soportar mucho ya que uno de los soldados ,para ser más preciso el que fue atacado por el pokémon de la castaña golpeo a la mujer y aprovecho ese momento para tomar de forma brusca a la niña para llevarla donde estaba su líder junto al científico.

-Lo siento cariño pero conmigo nuestra hija al menos estará a salvo – No se podía notar la culpa en las palabras de Mike pero en su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza – del futuro que se avecina.

La madre de Blue solo pudo de derramar lágrimas, cosa que Red sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, si solo fuera más fuerte y tuviera un pokémon no le importaría su bienestar y se lanzaría al ataque.

-BLUE, BLUE, BLUE BLUEEEEE

La chica solo le dio una sonrisa al pelinegro mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro, le dio una última mirada a su madre, a Shigeru que seguía inconsciente y a Red para luego no volver a mirar a atrás.

La silueta de su amiga fue lo último que vio el de ojos rojos antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La policía iba tras los rocket pero rápidamente fueron bloqueados por algunos Koffing que fueron usados como granadas usando el ataque explosión, dañando seriamente el bosque verde a lo que como algunos pokémon que por desgracia estaban en ese puto momento ahí se vieron afectados por la explosión provocándoles la muerte.

Mientras que algunos policías terminaron heridos, la oficial Jenny tuvo que dar la retirada, no podían arriesgar a los civiles en un peligro así, ellos no dudarían en sacrificar a sus pokémon y vidas de gente inocente para no caer en las manos de la justicia.

-Otra vez nos quedaremos con las ganas de atraparlos… - Fue lo único que susurro el oficial para contactar a otro escuadrón y avisarles sobre la posición de los rocket.

Gracias a la oficial Jenny junto a su Growlithe pudieron atrapar a unos soldados de la organización criminal pero no se sabía nada sobre la posición de Giovanni, de la chica raptada y de su padre.

.

Al paso de los días no se sabía nada y no hubo ningún movimiento del Team Rocket por lo que la policía dejo la intensa búsqueda además que habían perdido 4 hombres en la búsqueda.

En el pueblo atacado anteriormente en la noche estaban los dos jóvenes mirando las estrellas, Shigeru miraba seriamente mientras que a Red se le cubrían los ojos por su gorra.

Los dos habían estado algo distanciados en este tiempo, no era porque estaban enojados con el otro, Shigeru había estado ayudando en el laboratorio de su abuelo porque con el ataque de los Rocket había quedado en muy mal estado, mientras que Red pensando en el acontecimiento que hizo que su amiga se fuera de la vida de él y de su amigo, también estaba pasando todo el tiempo posible con su madre.

-Mañana comenzare mi viaje Shigeru...

La mirada de Shigeru se dirigía ahora hacia Red, en el laboratorio solo había quedado un solo pokémon que era un pequeño Eevee y en estos días Shigeru le había tomado algo de cariño al pequeño zorrito, aunque no lo admitiera en frente de su abuelo, su hermana y Red lo sabían, la primera al ver las sonrisas llena de sinceridad y aprecio que le daba al pokémon mientras que Red fue porque él le había contado.

¿Por qué decir esto? Aunque fuere su mejor amigo Shigeru no dejaría que se llevara a Eevee cuando apunto iba hablar sobre eso Red volvió hablar.

-Shigeru saldré de Pueblo Paleta con o sin ayuda de tu abuelo – Levanto su gorra para que pudiera ver mejor a su amigo – Además sé que le has tomado mucho cariño a ese Eevee, no te preocupes Shigeru yo veré como me las arreglo.

Le apareció una pequeña sonrisa al de ojos verdes por lo que dijo su amigo pero igual tenia preocupación – Debes tener cuidado con los pokémon salvajes de la ruta 1 desde que llegaron esos hijos de putas han estado muy a la defensiva.

Su amigo solo asintió pero aun así iba a ir de todos modos, de una forma u otra iba tener un pokémon, podría tenerlo como lo hacían sus antepasados donde ni siquiera existían las poke ball; de alguna forma se ganaría el respeto de un pokémon para tenerlo como compañero.

-Aunque sé que eres un cabeza hueca sin remedio.

-Gracias por el cumplido Shigeru.

-Iré contigo también – El de ojos verdes continuo hablando con una sonrisa – Vamos a patear traseros por todo Kanto y salvar a tu consentida.

Shigeru ni se inmuto con la mirada llena de enojo de su amigo, solo le hizo mucha gracia.

-Vamos a volver a verla, estoy seguro Red.

-Lo se Shigeru – Se acercó un poco más a su amigo y chocaron los puños – mañana nos vemos a primera hora.

Luego de esa conversación cada uno se fue a su casa, Shigeru al llegar le dijo que quería comenzar su viaje como entrenador mañana a su abuelo, a lo que al profesor Oak sintió emoción y lo tomo de los hombros tratando de darles los mejores consejos que podría darle a su nieto con todos sus años de experiencia.

Con su hermana fue algo distinto, ella estaba preocupada por su hermanito, le estaba prohibiendo comenzar su viaje pero Shigeru dijo un par de palabras mágicas y comenzó una conversación entre hermanos hasta tarde.

Mientras que con Red…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA RED.

-Mamá… - Las palabras no eran su fuerte para el mientras menos hablara era mejor pero con su madre era todo lo contrario – Perdóname pero ya he tomado mi decisión.

-TODAVIA ERES UN NIÑO RED – Su madre trataba de calmarse y no tratar de gritarle a su hijo pero es que la situación le ganaba – NO QUIERO QUE LUEGO ME VENGAN CON LA NOTICIA DE QUE MI BEBÉ HA SIDO ASESINADO.

-Solo porque nos hayan atacado no signifique que el mundo sea un lugar lleno de maldad – Apenas era audible la voz de Red pero su madre lo escuchaba claramente.

-Red, cariño en tus 12 años de vida tu mundo solo ha sido este pueblo no sabes lo que hay más allá de esto – Red miraba desafiante a los ojos a su madre aunque ese tono dulce que le estaba dando su madre lo estaba haciendo dudar si era bueno seguir hablando sobre esto.

Su madre era su mundo, el mejor ejemplo de seguir adelante pero aun así… en su mente apareció el rostro sonriente de su amiga y ahí… sabía qué tenía que hacer.

-Entonces ya es hora de conocerlo mamá.

Su madre suspiraba, no quería volver a gritar ella era muy cariñosa pero aún se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos fácilmente y esta vez la preocupación por su hijo le estaba ganando.

-Dime Red – El rostro de su madre era serio, llegaba ser algo frío eso lo dejo algo nervioso no la había visto nunca así – Esta tontería es porque en verdad quieres ser entrenador o por lo que ocurrió por Blue.

-Ambas – Red tomo un aire antes de continuar – No le voy a mentir mamá claro que quiero viajar para rescatar a Blue, me siento tan inútil por no poder hacer nada para que pudiera quedarse, solo soy una mier…

-ESA BOQUITA RED

-Pp…Perdón – Se estaba llevando por los sentimientos y eso no es algo que le guste hacer – Solo… que si no hacemos nada, ellos seguirán haciendo lo que se les dé la gana es como ese dicho el mundo no es malo por la gente que hace el mal, sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad.

No pudo evitar que le apareciera una sonrisa por lo dicho por su hijo, esa frase estaba en un pequeño libro que tenía su amado esposo y lo había dejado un día cerca de Red donde el chico consumido por la curiosidad termino leyéndolo completo aunque tardo mucho, bueno no se puede culpar a un niño a la edad de 5 años leyendo algo, pero su hijo desde ese momento comenzó a tener una pasión por los libros.

-Mamá – Esa voz la hizo volver a la realidad donde pudo notar pasión en los ojos rojos de su hijo como si fueras dos esferas de fuego – Quiero conocer el mundo, ser entrenador, saber cómo se siente bañarse en el océano, río o lago, que se siente ganar una batalla… perder, que se sentirá hacer una buena acción, hacer justicia con mis propias manos si es necesario y volver como un gran entrenador junto a mi amiga de vuelta.

Su madre iba a decir algo pero su hijo se adelantó.

-Ha papá… no le gustaría que me estuvieras escondiendo del mundo – Miro con cuidado a su madre a ver si le hubiera lastimado el comentario siempre hablar de su padre era algo delicado.

-Quiero también ganar dinero para nuestra casa, siendo entrenador por cada batalla gano algo de dinero así tu no llegaras tan agotada, quiero que tengas una buena vida mamá… te la mereces que cada uno tenga su cama… quie…

-Al cuarto Red

-Pero mamá yo…

-Al cuarto de arriba Red AHORA

Red subió sin mirar hacia su madre sabía que tenía que estar sola por un rato así que rápidamente se echó a la cama en la cual dormía junto a su madre y suspiraba mirando al techo.

Mientras que la madre de nuestro protagonista estaba teniendo una batalla en sus pensamientos y agregando las emociones que estaba sintiendo, no importaba cuanto haya pasado al mencionar a su esposo siempre terminaba llorando, además esa mirada llena de determinación en su hijo le hacía recordar la misma mirada que tenía el padre de Red.

-Solo te falta esa sonrisa llena de felicidad cariño – Susurraba mientras lagrimas caían en su bello rostro – Siempre pensé que estabas feliz así como estabas y que nunca te dabas cuenta de cómo me sentía yo… he subestimado a mi hijo.

Sabía que su hijo no era tonto solo algo despistado en cosas amorosas, pero de seguro tuvo que darse cuenta de que ella sufría mucho en silencio, no pudo evitar recordar cuando era más pequeño Red lo abrazaba sin evitar llorar cada noche al recordar cosas algo dolorosas.

Al parecer ella sola ya no tenía una carga en sus hombros, la compartía con su hijo.

-Sera una larga noche al parecer.

Red seguía mirando al techo algo frustrado por la conversación anterior al igual que su madre tenía muchos sentimientos dentro de él en este momento.

Siempre pensaba que comenzaría su viaje con Bulbasaur, junto a Blue con su Squirtle y Shigeru con Charmander pero, las cosas nunca salen como te las imaginas Blue podría haber empezado su viaje pero estaba esperando que ellos tuvieran 13 también o que sus padres por fin les dijeran que sí.

-Si hubieras comenzado tu viaje de seguro sería más fácil el reencuentro de los tres

Aunque su amigo no dijera nada sabía que también estaba algo dolido por la ida de su amiga, estaba harto ya de pensar en cosas que no ocurrieron no se puede de vivir de recuerdos uno debe seguir.

Se puso su pijama y prefirió acostarse sin evitar pensar en su amiga y apretarse el pecho no sabía por qué pero le ardía mucho, era una sensación muy desagradable y dolía más que los golpes que a veces le daba Shigeru.

-Blue desde mañana haré todo lo que sea para poder salvarte de donde sea que estés – Luego de jurarse a sí mismo que lo cumpliría, cerro sus ojos esperando que los brazos de Morfeo lo llevaran al mundo de los sueños.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno con esto tengo listo el Prologo, cuando lo escribía lo sentía mas largo mmm... bueno si lo edite un poco la verdad (Traducción: termino creando una historia totalmente distinta a la primera) <strong>

**Si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que te agrado la historia (creo) por eso aclarare algunas dudas que creo que tendrán:**

**¿Porque Green se llama Shigeru? Pues si me guió totalmente en la primera generación (RGBY) especialmente en pokémon amarillo (que fue también el primer juego de pokémon que tuve en mi malditas manos, gracias a la game boy de un conocido) están basados también en el anime (o ¿es al revés?) Green tiene un equipo totalmente distinto,(ha excepción de Alakazam) su sprite también es nuevo aunque la personalidad quedaba intacta pero se me hacia que estaba luchando con alguien totalmente distinto, se que no hay mucho sentido en esto quizás pero al darme esa sensación de pequeño siempre lo llame distinto y al final lo apode con el nombre japones de Gary (Además Green lo usare para los remake por así decirlo).**

**Después de la patética explicación viene sobre Blue (su personalidad) bueno claro quiero hacer una opuesta a su contraparte del manga pero claro a sus inicios del manga de pokémon special (ya en RF/VH habían madurado bastante como personajes los tres) pero ojo tratare de hacer crecer a mis personajes con el paso de la historia.**

**los capítulos serán muchos mas largos que el Prologo ¿por? pues ya pase lo más difícil para mi al escribir que es el inicio de la historia y bueno ahora haber como me va en el Summary XP tratare de hacer los capítulos de mínimo 6.000 palabras.**

**Bueno también los invito a pasar por mi no muy atractivo perfil y ver si les llaman atención algo que esta ahí, quisiera saber si esto no esta muy alejado de mis historias ya publicadas. Espero que tengan un agradable año les desea y se despide FireAkai15.**


	2. Un comienzo electrizante

**Pokémon y sus personajes no me perteneces si no a sus respectivos creador, lo único propio es la historia que... esta algo basada en el videojuego XD agradesco a quien le haya agregado a favoritos enserio :) bueno mejor al grano.**

**.**

**.**

**El trueno rojo**

**capitulo 1**

**Un comienzo electrizante **

**.**

**.**

En la oficina del líder de la organización criminal llamada Team Rocket se encontraba Giovanni y sentado frente a él, se encontraba su mayor cómplice en la última misión completada con éxito de la organización.

Los dos teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar los gritos del pueblo.

-Pero…

La curiosidad rápidamente se apodero de Giovanni, el hombre frente suyo era todo menos alguien normal… quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien hace años. El un hombre de negocios y su socio un desquiciado que hace lo que se le da la gana.

-Habla – Giovanni espero que su socio levantara la mirada hacia el para continuar – ¿querías algo más violento? ¿Qué fuera con mis mejores subordinados y subordinadas?

-Algo así, no estuvo mal la verdad pero sé que pudiste haber hecho un espectáculo aún mejor que eso. – Observo a Giovanni pero ni siquiera le había molestado su comentario. – Además que uno de tus idiotas fue vencido fácilmente por un par de burbujas.

Solo recibió un gruñido del ex líder de gimnasio y el suspiro, quizás al haber pasado mucho tiempo en ese pueblo lo había ablandado con sus comentarios hacia Giovanni.

-Descuida ese gusano ni sueldo tendrá.

-Giovanni creo que necesitamos más personal.

Volvió a mirar con curiosidad a su socio, ya que él sabía muy bien el poder que tenían sus comandantes.

-Creo que faltan también unos críos para que hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros y porque no… - Una gran sonrisa apareció en el hombre – Más mujeres para que todos podamos disfrutar la estancia en la organización.

-Jeh – Una risa se le escapó a Giovanni al escuchar lo último – Tu no cambias Mike.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al despertar Red observo que su madre no estaba a su lado, dio un suspiro y trato de cambiarse lo más pronto posible, al ponerse su gorra fue hacia los muebles buscando la poción que tenía hace un par de semanas y la guardo en su mochila amarilla.

-Siempre pensé que este día… sería más alegre – Miro la foto que tenía cerca de su pc donde estaba Shigeru, Blue y el, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento algo doloroso al recordar a su amiga.

-Te traeré de vuelta Blue cueste lo que cueste.

Al bajar las escaleras su madre estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo seriamente, él solo se quedó mirándola con algo de sorpresa y así se quedaron por un tiempo, Red noto las ojeras en su madre pero no quiso decir nada o mejor dicho las palabras no salían, él no quería irse sabiendo que su madre estaba molesta, mientras el trataba de encontrar las palabras que iba a decir su madre… ella suspiro.

-En fin… - Red miraba algo curioso a su madre, ya que ella había comenzado la conversación – todos los niños se van de casa algún día.

-…

Sinceramente no esperaba que su madre dijera un comentario como ese, ni que lo estuviera mirándolo con una ternura que lo impulsaba a ir a su lado y abrazarla pero había algo que también sentía desde que bajo de su habitación... nervios.

-Así es la vida – Lo que sintió después fue un fuerte abrazo de su madre, que Red correspondió gustoso – Promete que volverás sano y salvo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Todo el nerviosismo que sentía fue borrado al escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre y al terminar el abrazo le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-Volveré a salvo junto a Blue y con una gran cantidad de dinero. – Termino de decirlo con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su madre sonrió con dulzura y le beso la frente según ella para la suerte, él se despedía con la mano y antes de salir escucho la última frase de su madre que no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla.

Su madre se quedó pensativa, sentía que se le había olvidado mencionar algo importante a su hijo pero el cansancio le estaba ganando y el esfuerzo mental que tuvo que dar para comenzar la conversación le obligaban ir a la cama.

Red solo miraba la ruta 1 los pokémon habían estado muy violentos desde la llegada de los del Team rocket, pero no le importaba de una forma iba a capturar algo, comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad pero como empezó fue detenido por un impactrueno que iba dirigido cerca de él.

Aparte de sorprenderse por ver un pikachu cerca de Pueblo Paleta, las mejillas rojas llenas de electricidad y esa mirada llena de enojo en el pokémon no era para nada normal.

Cuando el pokémon iba a volver atacarlo una Pokeball fue dirigirá hacia el pokémon capturando inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien Red?

Red solo le asintió al hombre conocido como el Profesor Oak, al igual que él estaba sorprendido que hubiera un Pikachu en esta zona, por el lado de Red quería agradecerle pero no sabía si era el momento preciso para agradecerle y como olvidar mencionar que también se lo impedía algo que conoció gracias a Shigeru… orgullo.

El anciano solo lo observaba un poco divertido, se notaba en su rostro que estaba tratando de decirle gracias pero ya conocía hace años al chico y su personalidad tan especial… por no decir rara.

-No puedes comenzar tu viaje sin un pokémon que pueda protegerte Red – Red solo dio un gruñido como respuesta y el anciano sonrió – Ven conmigo chico.

Red solo lo siguió no le daba buena espina lo que se sucedería pero sabía muy bien que el abuelo de su amigo lo está ayudando mucho.

-(Claro si me acaba de salvar y de seguro tiene un pokémon guardado aparte del Eevee para mi).

-Gracias Profesor… por todo.

El anciano solo le sonrió y al entrar al laboratorio Red vio a su mejor amigo de brazos cruzados algo impaciente, Red se acercó a Shigeru y chocaron los puños.

-Sabía qué harías algo tonto, así que le dije a mi abuelo si podría echar una mirada. – Red solo ignoro la sonrisa que tenía su amigo y miraba al profesor Oak.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que aunque hayamos tenido un momento difícil no quieran abandonar sus sueños, háganme sentirme orgulloso de ustedes chicos.

Los dos asintieron a las palabras del profesor, Shigeru miraba la pokeball que estaba en frente de él donde estaba Eevee no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción por todo su cuerpo… por fin había llegado el momento de ser entrenador.

En cambio Red solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, solo esperaba que fuera un tipo Hierba o fuego el pokémon que le daría el profesor Oak.

-Bueno ¿quién será el primero?

Shigeru dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa, su abuelo sonrió y tomo en sus manos la poke ball de Eevee.

-Shigeru espero que trates muy bien a tu pokémon y que lo cuides mucho, el será tu compañero en este viaje que tendrás, no podrás vencer si no eres uno con tu pokémon ¿entiendes?

-Claro que si abuelo veras que lo entrenare bien –Al recibir la pokeball de Eevee la lanzo rápidamente para abrazar a su compañero que salto gustoso a sus abrazos.

-Es algo injusto que se llevaran bien de antes.

Aunque los murmullos del pelinegro eran ignorados por completo, al momento en que Eevee se colocó en el hombro derecho de Shigeru… era el momento para Red.

-Bueno Red… este pokémon es el que capture hace poco – Se le hizo algo divertido la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía el anciano pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo…

-(Mierda)

-Además sigue en estado salvaje por lo que no es para nada manso.

-(Si dígamelo a mí que casi me electrocuta la maldita rata).

-Pero sé que lograras un lazo fuerte con este pequeño – Red se sorprendió de esa sonrisa sincera en el anciano, no era como las típicas sonrisas que llevaba siempre. – Confió en ti totalmente.

Al recibir la poke ball del ratón eléctrico, Red se quedó observándola y pudo notar como lo miraba su pikachu… llego a la conclusión de que ese pokémon por alguna razón lo quería matar.

El profesor comenzó a explicar sobre las debilidades de cada tipo, su nieto escucho un poco pero al notar que su amigo estaba más concentrado en la poke ball se le ocurrió una idea.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Pero papá… - La castaña no podía creer lo que le decía su padre, aparte de todo lo que sucedió ahora le querían quitar lo último que le recordaba a su pueblo -¿Por qué tengo que entregarte mi Squirtle?

Mike solo miraba a su pequeña, el no mentía en que en verdad esta pequeña había logrado algo que él creía que era inexistente… aprecio por alguien más, por eso quería tenerla a su lado… quería que ella gobernara a su lado.

-Mire mi pequeña – Si Giovanni se enterada de que el usa ese tono cariñoso con alguien de seguro que pagaría lo que fuera por verlo, le acaricio las mejillas y quito esa lagrima que caía por el rostro de su hija. – Aquí hay gente de lo peor y creo que ya lo sabes.

Al ver que su hija que asentía el continuo hablando – Además que tu pokémon daño a un idiota de aquí… por cierto bien hecho.

Al recibir la acaricia en su cabello no pudo evitar reír un poco, su padre no muchas veces era cariñoso y ahora verlo sonreír por algo que ella hizo, eso la animaba un poco incluso en esta situación.

-Pero van atacar a tu Squirtle si lo tienes en tus manos… incluso matarlo.

La chicas de ojos azules solo se mordió el labio al solo imaginar lo que podían hacer a su pokémon, aun ella no era una muy buena entrenadora así que le entrego la poke ball de su squirtle a su padre.

-Como ahora trabajare aquí, no podrán hacerle algo malo… a mí me obligaran trabajar a saber por cuantas horas.

-Vamos papá – Mike solo miraba algo curioso la sonrisa de su hija – Tu amas pasar horas investigando sobre los pokémon… no creo que sea tan malo.

-Jah… bueno si pero no es lo mismo que te estén obligando a investigar solo de ciertas cosas sobre los pokémon.

Se quedó observando la poke ball del Squirtle, el pokémon que le había regalado a su hija en su cumpleaños, pensando que experimentos haría para aumentar el potencial del inicial tipo agua pero recordó que también tenía que hacer algo con su hija.

-(Es demasiado amable y tímida con las personas a su alrededor) – Con algo de rabia recordó cierto chico relacionado con el color rojo. – (Además ese crió es mala influencia para Blue, por su culpa desarrollo una gran preocupación y cariño por los pokémon).

Por el lado de Blue no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaba su madre, Daisy, el profesor Oak, Shigeru y Red.

-Red…

Fue solo un susurro que no pudo oír su padre, tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos que se sorprendió cuando su padre la tomo de los hombros.

-Mira ahora tendrás que pasar tiempo con una mujer de aquí, no te preocupes no te hará nada malo, ella es muy fuerte y quiero que aprendas mucho de ella.

Blue solo asintió, en verdad no quería conocer a nadie pero sabía muy bien que aquí su opinión no valía nada y tenía que agradecer que tuviera un trato especial gracias a su padre.

-¿Me volverá en alguien fuerte?

-Créeme pequeña… todos los entrenadores caerán ante ti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Tengo que reconocerlo… - Aun el de ojos verdes estaba sorprendido de que un solo ataque eléctrico dejara con heridas graves a su pokémon. – Ese Pikachu es fuerte.

El profesor Oak solo observaba en silencio la batalla, Eevee pareció que llevaba ventaja al principio por los placajes que recibió Pikachu pero el pokémon eléctrico estaba distraído mirando con mucho "Aprecio" a su entrenador, también era porque Red no le había dado ninguna orden a su pokémon pero luego se acercó a Pikachu y utilizo una poción en él.

Según el pelinegro se lo tenía merecido por atacarlo sin razón alguna, luego de eso volvió a comenzar la batalla.

Eevee ataco nuevamente pero Pikachu salto y contrataco con un impactrueno, dejando muy herido al zorrito.

Ahora volviendo al presente, Oak observaba al dúo: Pikachu y Red, no se agradaban pero al parecer a los dos los unía un sentimiento… la pasión por una batalla.

-Eevee vamos con un ataque rápido.

Pikachu no supo donde estaba su contrincante y luego sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

-Una vez más Eevee.

Pikachu solo gruñía otra vez volvió a sentir un gran dolor que lo hizo retroceder hasta su entrenador, se sorprendió al ver esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Pikachu solo desvió la miraba, a lo que Red solo gruñó pero su linda conversación se vio detenida por otro ataque rápido de Eevee.

-Pikachu usa tu cola como resorte AHORA

El pokémon lo obedeció rápidamente solo para no recibir el impacto, Shigeru solo miraba con una sonrisa, también estaba disfrutando la batalla contra Red.

-Ataque rápido de nuevo Eevee

-Impactrueno a tu izquierda RÁPIDO

Tal como le dijeron cuando realizo el ataque eléctrico que fue directo al Eevee que se quejaba por el dolor, al no soportar más la descarga cayo inconsciente y Shigeru lo regreso a su poke ball.

-Lo logramos – No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara, habían ganado su primera batalla, al mirar al pikachu que estaba en cuatro patas sonriendo. – Eres fuerte… te mereces descansar.

-Lo hiciste bien Eevee, no te reprocho nada mereces un buen descanso.

Red regreso a su poke ball al tipo eléctrico pero luego de unos segundos el Pikachu estaba afuera algo enojado, decir que los tres estaban sorprendidos es poco.

-Como mierda salió de su poke ball – Shigeru no podía creer lo que veía, de al principio ese Pikachu tenía un mal carácter y sabía que su amigo la iba a tener difícil.

-Al parecer no le gustan para nada las poke ball – El profesor Oak solo miraba pensativo hacia el pokémon – Red vas a tener que…

No pudo continuar con su comentario porque el pelinegro había vuelto a regresar a Pikachu a su poke ball. Pero volvió a salir como si nada pero mirando con gran enojo hacia Red.

-Pikaaaaaaa

-Nada de Pika.

Shigeru no pudo evitar reírse observando la discusión que tenía Red junto a su Pokémon, al profesor Oak también le daba gracia, era raro ver a Red hablar con alguien que conocía en el mismo día.

-Ha por cierto – Shigeru sacaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero y se la entregaba a su amigo – Antes que sigan discutiendo, recuerda que al ganar una batalla recibes dinero.

-Gracias Shigeru – Por ahora decidió dejar de discutir con su querido pokémon y mejor ya comenzar su viaje, si no le darían ganas de ver por un rato más a su madre.

-Bueno… parecer su primera batalla no estuvo mal – Pikachu miraba algo curioso al hombre que lo capturo, sabía muy bien que tenía mucho conocimiento sobre batallas y los pokémon. –Pero tienen mucho que aprender… Shigeru recuerda lo que te dije anteriormente, recuerda que ser entrenador es mucho más que solo dar órdenes.

-Si abuelo – Shigeru miraba serio a su abuelo – estaba emocionado por recibir a mi pokémon y tener mi primera batalla como entrenador.

-Jeh entiendo Shigeru no te preocupes – Se acercó a acariciarle el cabello a su nieto por un tiempo y se quedó mirando a los dos chicos. – Red, Shigeru… los pokémon del mundo los esperan.

.

.

Red tenía que reconocerlo

La rata amarilla era fuerte… demasiado para los pokemon que estaban en la ruta 1

La primera batalla que tuvieron fue con un pidgey que de un solo impactrueno quedo fuera de combate al igual que el siguiente rattata, pero por cada batalla ganada Red recibía una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Red se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la compañía de su pokémon pero sabía que Pikachu no quería ser el pokémon de nadie.

-Oye Pikachu - el pokémon eléctrico lo observó con ninguna clase de interés pero esperaba lo que le iba a decir, lo único que había oído del desde que salieron de Pueblo Paleta eran las quejas e insultos que decía al ser electrocutado.

–Te propongo a que me ayudes a capturar un pokémon y me obedezcas solo hasta ese momento ¿sí? luego te liberare para que sigas viviendo como antes ¿te parece?

Pikachu lo miraba sorprendido ¿Enserio lo dejaría libre? ¿Lo dejaría volver con su objetivo? ¿Había gente que le importaba lo que pensaban ellos?

-(me equivoque con el chico al parecer) – Se quedó mirando a Red y la sonrisa con lo que le decía eso era… sincera. – (será todo un fenómeno con esos ojos y todo pero… no es una mala persona)

-Pikaaaaaaa

Red no se esperaba una respuesta tan positiva de Pikachu pero no podía quejarse… Pikachu parece muy tierno asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-(No te confíes Red cuando menos te lo esperes te electrocuta) – El peligro solo miraba al pikachu que esperaba que él comenzara a caminar de nuevo. –Muy bien vamos por ellos

-¡Pikaaa!

Su relación mejoro un poco pero no ayudo en nada… bueno solo volver más fuerte a Pikachu

Pikachu daba su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de no debilitar a sus rivales pero aun así no lo lograba… bueno hay que entenderlo, paso casi toda su vida defendiéndose de los depredadores que querían comérselo, con esas razones debe estar acostumbrado a realizar ataques con una gran cantidad de voltaje.

-Pikachu ¡Ataque rápido!

Y ahí fue cuando el rattata pudo levantarse después del ataque que ni siquiera supo cuando lo habían atacado.

Pikachu salto de la alegría al igual que Red pero cuando iba a capturarlo recordó algo muy importante.

No tenía ninguna poke ball

-¡CARAJO!

Pikachu miraba incrédulo mientras el rattata miraba confuso la escena en la que el niño maldecía hasta a los mismos dioses y el Pikachu se dio de cabezazos en el suelo.

De la frustración Pikachu de un impactrueno dejo fuera de combate al pokemon tipo normal y ahora se dirigía a Red… muy cabreado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-PIKAAAAAA

-Espera Pikachu, se me había olvida…

Muy tarde

-CHUUUUUUUU

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shigeru no se había sorprendido de la vista de la ruta 1, en si ver todo el paisaje verde junto a la hierba alta lo hizo recordar cuando jugaban por aquí cuando eran pequeños con algunos pokémon.

Shigeru se quedó pensando que él al parecer tenía algo de favoritismo con el tipo normal.

Ya ahora en su equipo llevaba un Rattata y al llegar a la ruta 22 capturo un Spearow, en si el Rattata le fue fácil pero Spearow era muy feroz con su Ataque furia y cuando esquivaba los ataques de Rattata cuando comenzaba a usar sus alas.

Al usar Eevee el problema se solucionó, Spearow no supo ni de donde lo atacaron.

Se devolvió a ciudad verde para curar a su equipo, la ciudad en si no era tan grande como pensaba pero le gustaba el ambiente en este lugar.

La gente llevaba una vida tranquila, una escuela para entrenadores y un gimnasio.

-Sip una bella ciudad

-Gracias por la espera… aquí tienes a tus pokémon

-Muchas gracias enfermera - Se quedó observando un rato la belleza que tenía en frente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Tenga un lindo día.

Al salir no pudo evitar suspirar al decir eso ultimo la enfermera no pudo evitar reírse un poco a Shigeru le pareció algo realmente lindo.

-En verdad soy algo tímido con las bellezas mayores jeh

Al ir a la tienda a comprar unas poke ball, el vendedor le encargo entregar un paquete a su abuelo a lo que Shigeru aceptó gustoso.

Y al pasar por la ruta 1 y entrenar un poco a su Rattata junto a Spearow vio algo que le dio mucha gracia.

Su mejor amigo pelinegro corriendo y rogando piedad a su **cariñoso **Pikachu.

No pudo evitar reírse al ver a su amigo con esa cara de terror y ese Pikachu tan encabronado con Red, los dos al escuchar esa risa detuvieron la persecución que tenían por toda la ruta 1.

-jajaja pero que idiota Red

Red solo gruñía al ver como su amigo se reía porque olvido que no tenía poke ball mientras que Pikachu solo suspiraba.

-(quizás no sea mala persona pero es un gran idiota)

Ahora los dos volvían a Pueblo Paleta, Shigeru para entregar el paquete a su abuelo y Red lo acompañaba también para aprovechar de charlar con su amigo.

Pikachu solo iba detrás de ellos mirándolos como charlaban, Red en verdad era hablador con los que tenía confianza.

-Así que ya tienes tres pokémon grr

-Jeh no te preocupes idiota cuando compres poke ball de seguro capturas algo

-Cállate

-Jajajaja

Al llegar el centro pokémon el anciano alago a su nieto por tener ya tres pokémon y notar que el Rattata ya le tenía mucho afecto… para que decir Eevee.

También pudo notar que Red de alguna forma se llevaba mejor con el pikachu que tenía a su lado.

Comenzó a hablarles de una enciclopedia virtual portátil de alta tecnología creada por Oak llamada Pokédex.

Les encargo la misión de registrar toda la información de las diversas especies pokémon que se encontraran durante el viaje, a la que Shigeru acepto y prometiendo que completaría la pokédex.

Red acepto pero en verdad no le importaba llenar la pokédex pero ese aparato le serviría mucho para saber mucho más de los pokémon.

Al final con un discurso del profesor Oak volvieron con su viaje pero antes el profesor Oak le recomendó a Shigeru ir por el mapa que tenía su hermana.

-No te preocupes abuelo, no lo necesito… pero al que en verdad le serviría es a Red

El pelinegro solo gruñía pero su amigo decía la verdad él se perdía fácilmente, luego de eso su amigo salió corriendo del laboratorio, Red se despidió de Oak y se dirigía a la casa de Shigeru.

Antes de entrar en esa casa no pudo evitar mirar hacia su casa y la casa de Blue, quería ir ver como estaba su madre pero no quería preocuparla… además de seguro debe estar teniendo su merecido descanso.

En cambio cuando pensó en su vecina, no sabría que más decirle en estas últimas semanas luego del acontecimiento Red pasaba un buen tiempo en la casa de su amiga para ver cómo estaba la madre de la castaña con todo lo sucedido.

-(si yo me siento así por perder a mi amiga, no me puedo imaginar el cómo debe sentirse ella por perder a su esposo e hija).

Pikachu miraba curioso a Red, el de ojos rojos mostraba algo de tristeza en su rostro al menos eso era lo que pudo observar.

-Pikaaaa

Red volvió en si al escuchar a su Pokémon que no lo miraba con esa típica mirada amorosa que pone cuando se encabrona con él.

-…

-¿Pi?

Prefirió ignorar a la rata y charlar un poco con la linda hermana de Shigeru, ella le entrego amablemente el mapa además de pedirlo un favor a Red.

-Cuenta con ello Daisy

-Muchas gracias Red – El pelinegro tenía que admitirlo esa sonrisa de Daisy era en verdad muy linda – Por favor tú también ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré… - No sabía si decirlo o no pero no supo de donde se esforzó para seguir hablando – Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Luego se despidió de ella y continuo su camino, cuando se encontraron con algún pokémon salvaje bastaba con un simple ataque eléctrico para vencerlos.

Al observar la Pokédex Red pudo notar que en ese aparato podía ver el área de los pokémon que se habían encontrado pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho… solo que había más Pidgey en el bosque verde.

-Quizás allí los pokémon sean muchos más fuerte ¿no?

Pikachu solo asentía y estaba algo ansioso por llegar al sitio que había mencionado el pelinegro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-Guardia de mierda

No le molestaba a Shigeru que le dijeran que necesitaba de la medalla roca para poder pasar hacia la liga pokémon, le parecía justo pero que el guardia viniera con un discurso de mierda que un niño no sería capaz de conseguir todas las medallas.

-Al menos no me lamió las pelotas por ser el nieto del profesor Oak

Revisando su pokédex ya no había ningún pokémon que le llamara la atención, bueno Mankey pero solo apareció uno y Spearow lo hizo polvo.

-Uno más y ya tendré 6 pokémon - El chico solo suspiro no quería admitirlo pero la emoción lo dominaba por completo al encontrarse con un pokémon.

-(lo importante es la calidad y no la cantidad) – fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de correr nuevamente al centro pokémon.

Cuando iba a salir de la ciudad un anciano lo detuvo, se notaba que estaba en estado de ebriedad y le pregunto si sabía capturar pokémon a lo que Shigeru solo le mostró con orgullo 5 poke ball.

Al anciano eso le importo una mierda y le demostró como capturar pokémon a la antigua.

-PERO ¡NI SIQUIERA CAPTURO AL WEEDLE!

Al voltear al anciano solo maldecía no tener poke ball y se dirigió a comprar algunas, momento que Shigeru aprovecho para ir a su siguiente destino… Ciudad Plateada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ha pasado una hora desde que Red llego a ciudad verde a comprar algunas pokeball y fue a medir su suerte en la ruta 22 antes de irse al bosque verde.

Pikachu no le gusto para nada pero tenía un trato con el pelinegro y él iba cumplir su palabra cueste lo que cueste.

Pero en verdad no podían evitar enfadarse de la mala suerte que tenían, incluso un ataque rápido era suficiente para acabar con los pokémon salvaje y cuando Red trato de probar su suerte usando la pokeball solo fue un desperdicio.

Al final los dos se dirigieron al bosque verde sin hablar nada en todo el camino cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Bueno vieron a un anciano borracho que quería enseñarle como capturar pokémon pero Red solo le mostró cierto dedo con afecto y siguió su camino.

No pudo evitar abrir a boca del asombro al llegar al bosque verde, era un lugar hermoso para los ojos de Red lleno de la naturaleza como le gustaba.

Observo a Pikachu que también miraba contento el lugar a su alrededor y se notaba un brillo especial al verlo.

-(Con que él vive aquí ¿he?) – seguía preguntándose por qué habría llegado a Pueblo Paleta pero también…

-En verdad amas este lugar ¿he?

-Pikaaaaaa

-Entonces esforcémonos para que estés aquí pronto Pikachu

De nuevo esa sonrisa amable volvía a sorprender a Pikachu que solo asintió sin decir nada, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero el chico comenzaba agradarle.

-(Quizás solo quizás si serias un buen compañero niño)

Caminaron un tiempo venciendo algunos caterpie y Metapod que les aparecieron en el camino, pudieron haber capturado un metapod pero Pikachu solo negaba divertido.

Aparecieron Pidgey de un nivel de lucha muy superior a los de la ruta 1 pero para Pikachu no fueron reto alguno, Red miro al cielo en algunas pocas horas iba anochecer.

No se habían dado cuenta que cierta criatura estaba observando cada movimiento que hacían y como poco a poco se acercaban a su territorio, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para atacarlos.

-PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU

Al debilitar a un caterpie Red se quedó pensando por qué no habría salido ningún Weedle o Kakuna, ya que recordaba que cuando era pequeño él jugaba con algunos Weedle que aparecían en Pueblo Paleta y escuchaba de su madre que había una gran cantidad de ellos en el bosque Verde.

-(Algo raro está pasando aquí)

-PIKAAA

Al escuchar el llamado urgente de su pokémon y con algo de suerte pudo esquivar lo que parecía un proyectil que se dirigía a él a una gran velocidad, Pikachu lanzo un impactrueno pero el enemigo se elevó para esquivarlo para luego mirarlos con una gran intensidad desde la rama de un árbol.

Fue ahí donde pudieron verlo claramente.

Un pokémon muy parecido a las águilas pescadoras y los Merlín, con talones afilados, una cola de plumas rojas y amarillas, así como una cresta roja en su cabeza… Pidgeotto.

Pikachu se puso rápidamente en guardia y lanzo un impactrueno hacia Pidgeotto que lo esquivo fácilmente y contrataco con ataque de ala.

-¡PIKACHU!

Red quería ir a ver como se encontraba pero su pokémon se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Pidgeotto con un ataque rápido pero Pidgeotto ni se inmuto y le lanzo arena a los ojos al ratoncito eléctrico.

-Piii

-Pikachu da un salto hacia atrás y un impactrueno hacia delante ¡AHORA!

Pikachu obedeció y realizo todo lo ordenado por Red y lanzo un fuerte impactrueno que impacto en el pokémon volador que gruñía por el dolor de la descarga, pero basto que Pidgeotto abriera sus alas para que del impactrueno no quedara nada.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos pero también un nuevo sentimiento estaba invadiendo a Pikachu y a Red… emoción.

-Debemos capturarlo Pikachu – Al ver que su pokémon ya no estaba cubierto de arena y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de electricidad era el momento perfecto para atacar.

-PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU

Así un gran ataque eléctrico se dirigía hacia Pidgeotto que solo empezó agitar rápidamente sus alas para generar unas ráfagas de aires que dirigían con una gran potencia hacia el impactrueno de Pikachu.

-Mierda es tornado

El impactrueno se desvaneció por las ráfagas de aires que fueron contra Pikachu y Red, los salieron disparados por la potencia del ataque además el ataque los dejo con leves cortes, que eran notados en la ropa del pelinegro.

Red choco contra un árbol que lo hizo gruñir del dolor, mientras que Pikachu a punto de caer al suelo fue nuevamente golpeado por un ataque rápido de Pidgeotto.

Pikachu salió disparado unos metros y se levantó con algo de dificultad, cuando Pidgeotto se dirigía nuevamente hacia Pikachu, el ratoncito eléctrico se multiplico en 10 dejando desconcertado al pokémon volador.

Al tratar de saber cuál era el verdadero atacando con ataque rápido, los Pikachus que quedaban contratacaban con ataque rápido y un impactrueno, lo que enfureció a Pidgeotto y lanzo otro tornado donde todos los Pikachu salieron disparados gimiendo de dolor.

Cuando solo quedo el original se preparaba para atacarlo con ataque rápido pero una piedra que fue impactada contra pidgeotto hizo que perdiera toda la atención en la ratita eléctrica.

-¡Oye pájaro de mierda! VEN POR MÍ

Así Pidgeotto se dirigía a una gran velocidad contra Red que trataba de atraparlo con sus brazos pero le fue imposible y el impacto que recibió lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

-¿eso es todo? (mierda eso sí que dolió pero… debo distraerlo hasta que Pikachu pueda levantarse) – Al mirar hacia su pokémon que trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad y miraba con demasiada sorpresa hacia Red.

Por estar preocupado de su pokémon otro ataque fue impactado en el cuerpo del pelinegro que lo hizo dar un corto grito por la sorpresa… y el dolor por supuesto.

Pidgeotto estaba un poco sorprendido el pelinegro no fue derribado por sus ataques y esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con esa gran determinación… le daba curiosidad.

Le lanzo otra piedra que el esquivo fácilmente cuando iba hacia Red un impactrueno fue impactado contra Pidgeotto y luego de eso un ataque rápido que lo mando contra un árbol.

-AHORA – Red lanzo una poke ball hacia Pidgeotto pero no paso unos segundos hasta que la poke ball se abriera y mostrada un Pidgeotto verdaderamente cabreado.

-Maldita sea solo me quedan dos pokeball – Pensó un momento y solo se quedó mirando a Pikachu y él le correspondió la mirada asintiendo. – Bueno hagamos eso Pikachu.

-Pikaaa

Pidgeotto lanzo un tornado nuevamente que los hizo retroceder unos metros y hacer que la gorra de Red saliera volando, a los dos les costó levantarse pero cuando iban a lograrlo fueron ataques por un par de alas que hicieron que volvieran al suelo.

-¡Que hijo de puta!

Nuevamente iba a realizar el mismo ataque pero Red hizo un último esfuerzo y pudo sostener a Pikachu y esquivar por poco el ataque ala de Pidgeotto.

-Doble equipo y luego DALE CON TODO.

Pikachu ahora hizo una gran cantidad de copias que iban todas contra Pidgeotto lo que él comenzó agitar rápidamente las alas para formar un tornado.

(3, 2, 1 AHORA) – Fueron los pensamientos de Red y Pikachu para que comenzara con el contraataque.

Cuando el pokémon eléctrico salto en el momento preciso para poder salir ileso del tornado de Pidgeotto y dar una descarga eléctrica que fue dirigída hacia Pidgeotto, en si esta se veía distinta por lo que el pokémon salvaje intento esquivar pero fue imposible.

Pero al sentir la descargo no sintió dolor y solo miraba algo aburrido al pokémon eléctrico que al parecer no le quedaban fuerzas para realizar un ataque por lo menos pasable.

Cuando intento atacarlo se sorprendió al no poder mover bien su cuerpo y mirar esa sonrisa de superioridad de Pikachu y esa pequeña sonrisa en Red.

-Onda trueno, no podrás moverte pidgeotto estas paralizado.

Las ilusiones desaparecieron mostrando al Pikachu original con sus mejillas llenas de una gran cantidad de electricidad.

-¡Pikachu impactureno!

-PIKACHUUUUUUUUU

Y así un lento pero poderoso ataque eléctrico se dirigía hacia Pidgeotto que no pudo con tanta electricidad gritaba de dolor, luego de algunos segundos se notaba que no resistiría mucho el ataque momento que aprovecho Red para lanzar la poke ball.

Era momento que en verdad los llenaba de tensión ninguno de los dos resistiría un ataque más del pokémon volador pero rápidamente al oír el sonido de la poke ball no pudieron evitar ser invadidos por la felicidad.

Habían ganado

Juntos derrotaron a un pokémon que era jodidamente fuerte.

Al tomar la poke ball Red no pudo evitar mirar con una sonrisa a Pikachu la que era correspondida por el pokémon, al guardar la poke ball de Pidgeotto el pokémon eléctrico se dirigía hacia los brazos del entrenador lleno de alegría y Red abría los brazos con una risa algo tierna.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y estaban riéndose, sin duda fue un día realmente lleno de emociones para el pelinegro pero ahora no podía evitar reírse junto a su Pikachu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 1<strong>

**No se porque pero me encanto escribir el final del cap al igual que el comienzo, aunque la mitad sinceramente me costo, jaja bueno en la versión beta el anciano que estaba tirado en ciudad verde estaba borracho, no se si en los demás juego lo dicen XD más que aquí Shigeru en cap 3 brillara mientras ahora el bosque verde sera algo divertido para Pikachu y Red, mientras que Blue hay dios mostrara el nivel que tendrá dentro de algunos días :)**

**si leíste hasta aquí muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tengan un buen día. **


End file.
